This proposal is concerned with the evaluation and adaptation of some unique instrumental concepts for fast clinical analyses. Instrumental devices include a vidicon spectrometer and a stopped-flow mixing system. The vidicon spectrometer permits electronic wavelength selection of any desired wavelength(s) in the UV-visible spectrum or repetitive scanning of these spectra at rates up to 250 scans per second. When adapted to an echelle grating spectrometer it also permits up to 40,000 atomic spectral lines to be monitored simultaneously. The stopped-flow apparatus permits solutions to be mixed very rapidly so that reliable photometric measurements can be made within about ten milliseconds after solutions are mixed. Several different chemical applications of these devices are discussed. The vidicon spectrometer and stopped-flow apparatus will be evaluated separately for their utility with conventional clinical instrumentation for common types of analyses. They will also be integrated into a unique type of clinical analyzer which should have several real advantages including applicability to very slow through very fast(approximately 10 m sec) reactions, random access to different samples and different determinations, a sample throughput rate up to 720 determinations per hour, and potential for internal detection of interferences. The system will be used to study and develop very fast kinetic methods for species such as bilirubin and isoenzymes of LDH and to carry out systematic studies of commonly used reactions. The vidicon detector will be evaluated as a multiwavelength detector for drug and drug metabolite determinations by liquid chromatography and in some unique applications of derivative spectroscopy. A new approach to kinetic analyses is proposed and the vidicon/echelle spectrometer will be evaluated for simultaneous multielement determinations in biological fluids.